


Heaven Knows

by suyari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Space is nothing but darkness and disease,” Jim droned. “One of these days you’re going to get us all killed with your wild fascination with all things alien. Help. Help. The sky is falling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill.

“I may throw up on you.” 

Jim smiled. “It’s never done me wrong.”

Bones squinted at him, stomach roiling. He looked way too damn cheerful for the hell that was alien cuisine currently making it’s way back up far too many hours later to be anything but sour and disgusting - which wasn’t much of a change from it going down. “How many times do I have to tell you, Jim,” he growled, cradling his stomach with his dominant arm as he fished around for the right hypo cartridge. 

“Space is nothing but darkness and disease,” Jim droned. “One of these days you’re going to get us all killed with your wild fascination with all things alien. Help. Help. The sky is falling.”

“Mark my words, Chicken Little,” Bones replied, pointing at him. The hypospray was angled just so that Jim’s eyes widened slightly as the needle angled in his direction. “One of these days--” He locked his lips together and jammed the hypospray into the meat of his shoulder. Then promptly dropped it and scrambled to the fresher with all the grace of a wounded animal escaping an almost certain demise. 

Jim winced as the sounds of vomiting drifted out. They weren’t strangers to one another’s low moments, so he ambled after him, grabbing Bones’ hangover sweatshirt on his way in. It was old and worn and ancient, and absolutely the only thing the doctor could stand to touch him when he was really put out. “Come on, Bones,” he said gently, dropping into a crouch and holding the ancient - vintage - article out to him. 

Bones wiped the curve of his hand across his mouth and crawled in. He said nothing when Jim tugged the sweatshirt down and wrapped his arms around him. Instead sinking into the blond’s warmth and using the strong, steady pulse of his vibrant life as a grounding post. 

Jim knew better than to rub his back or help him up. Stretching out his legs, he settled down carefully and drew Bones close, holding him until the hypospray had done it’s job and Alpha shift began, forcing them to part ways. 

~*~

“What do you mean he’s _sick_?!”

“He’s still human, Captain,” Christine replied. 

“He’s my CMO and we’re fifteen minutes from first contact.” He paused, brows closing together thoughtfully. 

“Captain,” his First Officer said, as if to cut off whatever stupid idea was currently being forged in his brain. 

Jim smiled slowly, grin widening. 

“Captain,” Spock said more sternly. “I must advise against-”

“I haven’t even _said_ anything!” Jim replied, turning to look at him. The maniacal grin of sheer glee spoke otherwise. 

Spock raised a single eyebrow in response. “Statistically-”

“Pfft!” Jim interrupted, waving away his concern flippantly. “Spock, what could _possibly_ happen?”

“CHRISTINE!” Bones bellowed from where he’d been forced into a biobed for some rest. “KNOCK HIS FOOL ASS OUT RIGHT THIS GODDAMN MINUTE!!” 

Jim blew a kiss and spun on his heel. “Sleep well, Bones!”

“JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK DON’T YOU DARE--” 

Jim’s nose bunched at the sound of retching. 

Christine sighed, eyes closed as she counted slowly, wondering how in the hell she’d ended up a nursemaid to a bunch of children who’d been handed the most advanced starship in the fleet. 

“Under no circumstances is he to leave the ship,” Jim told her quietly. “Confined to Sick Bay, Captain’s orders. M’Benga!” 

The young doctor paused in his walk across the room to check on his superior. 

“You’re acting CMO.”

He blinked. “Sir,” he acknowledged after a moment, with a nod of understanding. 

Jim frowned as he watched him disappear behind a curtain. 

“Christine. Whatever they need,” he murmured. 

“Yes, Captain,” she replied with a smile. 

Jim didn’t reach out to clap her like he would have Bones, and actually paused and looked down at his hand, a ritual broken. He’d never had to replace his CMO before for any reason. Doctor McCoy had never given him the option. 

It was a bad omen all around. 

~*~

Jim woke in sick bay, blinking up at the ceiling he’d come to know so very well. 

“It’s about damn time,” grumbled a familiar voice. Given the tone, he wasn’t seriously injured, but had managed to cause his best friend some stress regardless. 

“What happened?” he asked, shifting weakly. His body felt like it had been bitch slapped by gravity. “Why does it feel like I have a Starship balanced on my chest?” 

He ran his tongue around his mouth at the raspy quality of his own voice. 

“Because you never do anything by half measures,” Bones replied, just before the hypo sank into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He was too drained to fight it though, and didn’t so much as wince. 

“Which curtain?”

“Our favorite. Least predictable, most probable.”

Jim groaned. What was it _now_?!

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Jimmy boy, when your body decides it’s allergic to something, it goes all out.” 

“Animal, vegetable or mineral?”

“Little bit of everything this time.”

“Fucking rock planets.” 

Bones chuckled. “You’re on leave by the way,” he told him, shuffling around to tinker at some of the monitor settings. 

“For how long?”

“Until you can tell the difference between a suggestion and an order.”

“So you’re just going to hand my ship over to Spock?” 

He tried not to grin as Bones frowned. 

The doctor inhaled deeply, in a controlled fashion, and released it slowly. 

“Fine. Then until after we’ve run a new series of allergy tests.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Bones! That’s cruel and unusual torture!”

“With you, it’s damage control.”

“Christine!” Jim cried, voice warbling slightly. “Call a court martial!”

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“M’Benga!”

“He can’t help you, Jim. I’m all better now. In fact, I feel so well, I think I might just run that physical while I’m at it.”

“SPOCK!!!” 

~*~

“What was that about feeling all better?” Jim cooed, as Bones hugged the toilet. 

“Fuck off,” came the growl, echoing slightly in the hollowed metal. 

“Not as much fun,” the young Captain chirped, dropping down on the floor beside him. 

All the amusement left him once they were on even ground again, able to look one another in the eyes, with Bones oversensitive and Jim beyond concerned. 

“Really Bones...What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Jim.” He held up a hand, one finger pointing upward sharply to forestall any arguments. “And before you say anything, yes, I’m sure. I’ve run every test I can think of.”

“What’re your symptoms?” 

They both knew there was no way in hell Jim’d be able to make a diagnosis. However, they’d learned early on in their friendship that sometimes, just talking things out aloud brought about revelations. Sometimes Bones’ brain just needed jogging, and if there was one thing Jim was good at, it was going after things relentlessly. 

Bones heaved a sigh and eased himself back, leaning against the wall. “Nausea.” He held out a hand to indicate their surroundings. “Vomiting. Dizziness. Tenderness and oversensitivity. Localized muscle aches. Headaches. Exhaustion. Sleep disruption.” He looked upward as if considering the last admission and whether or not it counted. Finally finishing with, “Unaccountable dietary changes.”

“Meaning...what? Cravings?”

The brunet nodded. 

“How long’s this been going on?”

“Since Alderon VII,” Bones sighed in defeat. 

Math had always been Jim’s friend. “Nine weeks? Bones!”

“I’ve been handling it.”

“Clearly!” 

They stared at one another stubbornly for a moment. Then Jim heaved a sigh, backing down. It wasn’t something he generally did. But then, Bones wasn’t just anyone. They’d established that the day they’d met. 

“And you haven’t found _anything_?” 

Bones shook his head. “Nothing conclusive.”

“Well shit, Bones,” Jim replied, raking a hand through his hair. 

“That’s about where I am, Jim, yeah.”

Jim heaved a sigh. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were pregnant. But--Bones where are you going?” He scrambled up after his best friend, jogging after him. The man was surprisingly spry for a sick person. 

Bones was running a tricorder over himself for a fourth time when Jim caught up with him. 

“This is not possible.” He jabbed a few buttons before running it over himself again. It beeped results and he squinted at it, stabbing harder at the display. “It’s just not possible!” 

“What’s not? Bones! What is it?” 

Jim had to all but lunge out of the way as the other man swung himself up on a biobed and began furiously keying in codes across the virtual display. His frown got deeper and deeper as he went. “HOW is this possible?!” he said after a long sequence of wild phalange flailing. 

“Bones. Bones!” He froze, hand caught in his best friend’s, eyes widening as alarms went off and the tricorder whirred. 

Neither of them moved. And then Bones dropped both the tricorder and Jim’s hand, both of his own going to his face. “I knew it.” His voice was muffled by skin and the material of his uniform, but Jim had a lot of practice. “I knew I would eventually rue the day I met you. Granted…” He dropped his hands, head turning on the pillow to catch Jim’s confused gaze. “I thought it’d take longer. In a few years. After hypertension, ulcers and a heart attack or two courtesy of my dear captain had had their way with me.”

“Bones, you’re babbling.”

“Just how potent a sex drive do you have, Jim?”

Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not sure I-”

“Oh no! Of course not! But the sexual prowess of the great Jim T. Kirk cannot be contained.” His arm swept out, fingers splayed as if surveying a new, unexplored planet. “You would think being male would save you. You’d be wrong!”

“Bones…”

“But Doctor, surely humans can’t-”

“BONES!”

“You knocked me up, Jim. I don’t know how, I don’t know when - though I can guess when - but sometime about nine weeks ago, you stood too close or breathed on me, or batted those damn perfect, sweet blues at me with too much feeling and I ended up with a bun in an oven I never had.” 

“You're pregnant,” Jim echoed after a long moment of blank staring. 

“Don’t ask me _how_. Damn alien mojo. When I find out which planet compromised my perfectly functional body, I’m going to-”

“You’re pregnant,” Jim said again, with more feeling. 

“Keep up, Jim. We have more important things to consider here.”

“You’re _pregnant_. And it’s _mine_?”

“Jim, I’m all out of stickers for the day. Can we focus here!”

Jim grinned. A movement so encompassing it startled Bones into compliance. He blinked at his best friend, whose grin just seemed to grow until he was all but radiating like a stationary star. 

“Jim…”

The captain leaned over to press a few buttons, showcasing a level of competence with medical equipment Bones would never have even suspected him of trying to grasp, let alone being fully capable of manipulating. He tweaked and focussed until the soft whoosh of a fluttering heartbeat echoed in the room around them. On the digital screen, a small, barely humanoid shape stared out at nothing. Bones was already a parent. He had a six year old back home on planet living with his harpy of an ex-wife whom he only saw very rarely. He’d been through this all from the other end. The wonder, the excitement, the sheer joy...the thrill that being a waiting parent brought. He could remember going to all of Jocelyn’s appointments and watching Joanna grow. How even being a medical professional hadn’t dwindled the excitement of his then wife’s routine follow ups. And holding her in his arms for the first time...falling so in love with this little, helpless life. People had joked about how crippling a moment it was but all he’d been feeling in that moment was hope and wonder and a love so deep, so absolute he’d have cut out his own heart on the spot if it would have somehow made her life the smallest bit more comfortable. 

He realized abruptly, regardless of how it’d happened and what it may do to him in the long run, he’d be keeping the baby. Jim didn’t even give him a moment to doubt. 

“So,” he said, leaning into the biobed until he was all but perched over Bones’ abdomen. He stroked his fingers over his belly, sending a shiver through him. “Does this mean you’ll rethink your position on marriage?” 

Bones couldn’t help it. He laughed.


End file.
